Flor de corazones
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: En el lejano Oeste. Un foragido llega en el rescate de su amiga. Pero para poder salvarla tendra que apostar su libertad por dinero.


Flor de corazones.

En las lejanías del seco desierto en el Oeste de Jotho un extraño forajido montado en un Thyplosion y con su rostro cubierto por la sombra creada por su sombrero vaquero, se dirigía a un pueblo todo rústico. El había recibido una carta de una chica que había conocido cuando el era aún más chico. En ella decía que quería volver a ver a aquel chico y quería que se encontraran nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos de cuando vivían ahí.

Es por eso que cabalgaba con muchas esperanzas hacía ese pueblo polvoriento lleno de bares malolientes y casinos de mala muerte. Cuando paro frente a una de las cantinas, observo el letrero y lo confirmo con el que se mencionaba en la carta que había recibido. Pero cuando entro, solo pudo ver el lugar lleno de borrachos, algo pestilente y también había una mesa llena de jugadores, solo que no podía contar cuantas personas estaban en esa mesa y también veía cuantas más se ponían furiosos por haber perdido todo su dinero.

- Vaya parece que este lugar no esta tan mal. – Se decía aquel extraño que se dirigía al bar de la cantina. Tomo asiento frente al bar y le hablo a la cantinera que estaba ahí quien le estaba dando la espalda. – Disculpe belleza. ¿Usted conoce a Crystal? – Pero de repente ella volteo furiosa contra aquel tipo.

- ¿Qué se ha creído usted descara…? – La chica parecía estar molesta que sin dudarlo le dio una cachetada y cuando pudo ver bien era aquel sujeto al tirarlo al suelo pudo ver que era quien esperaba que llegara. - ¿Go…Gold? ¿Eres tu? – En eso, le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos.

- Si soy yo. – Se decía el pobre muchacho quien se levantaba del suelo mientras se sobaba la mejilla de aquel golpe. – Vaya que esto es como los viejos tiempos.

- Lo siento. Creía que eras…

- ¿Un descarado? Bueno, eso me lo has dicho antes también. – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No estés jugando. – En eso ella le soltó un golpe en el estomago.

- Ouch. Creo que la cachetada se sentía mejor.

- Bueno. Ahora a lo serio Gold. – Crystal parecía verse algo molesta y preocupada. – Te pedí que vinieras para ayudarme con algo.

- Y bien. ¿Para que soy bueno? – Gold parecía estar dispuesto a lo que le pidiera Crystal, pero también estaba distraído con el vestuario que ella tenía.

- Primero que nada deja de verme así. Me pones nerviosa.

- Bien, bien. Como tú digas.

- Te mande a llamar para que me ayudes a salir de este trabajo. Es fastidioso. Todos estos cretinos no paran de verme y de molestarme. Y no puedo irme porque estoy bajo contrato. – Crystal se veía algo triste. Pero Gold parecía comprenderla.

- No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

- Mejor no te respondo. – Crystal sabía que Gold solía meter la pata.

- Y bien. ¿Dónde esta tu jefe? Voy a hablar con el y haré que te saquen de aquí. – En eso Gold se jalaba las mangas de su gabardina y golpeaba un puño contra su mano.

- Esta ahí. Entre el montón de gente que esta apostando.

- Que bien. Eso quiere decir que esto será fácil. – Gold parecía estar muy confiado que inclusive ignoraba a Crystal.

En la mesa estaba una chica de cabello largo y castaño. Ella llevaba un sombrero grande de color negro. Tenía puesto sobre la mesa sus piernas, mostrando así un par de botas negras. Ella parecía estar muy confiada pues delante de ella tenía una gran cantidad de dinero y todos los apostadores que estaban rodeándola estaban sin ninguna ficha más para poder apostar. Ella era la dueña de aquella cantina y también era la jefa de Crystal.

- Gold… Ella es con la que tienes que hablar para que me deje salir de aquí. – Le dijo entre susurros a Gold mientras le apuntaba con la mirada a la apostadora.

- ¿Esa belleza es con la que tengo que negociar para que dejes de trabajar aquí? – Al parecer Gold parecía estar muy confiado.

- Oye. ¿Qué dijiste? – Crystal se puso celosa por un segundo y luego lo ignoro.

- Ya. No te enojes. – En eso Gold golpeo la mesa y puso su rostro frente al de la encargada.

- Disculpe señorita. No quiero ser agresivo con usted, pero le pido que deje que mi amiga Crystal libre de su negocio.

- Será mejor que quites tu mano de la mesa jovencillo. No sabes con quien te estas metiendo. – En eso, la chica saco un revolver de su cintura.

- Espera no es para tanto. – Decía Gold escondiéndose detrás de Crystal.

- Bueno. Si es que quieres que la deje ir. Tendremos que arreglarnos de alguna forma. – La chica parecía estar jugando con el puesto a que pasaba su pistola con delicadeza en el rostro del muchacho y la deslizaba por su cuello hasta su pecho. - ¿O qué me dices chico rudo?

- Me parece bien señorita…

- Solo dime Blue. – Decía mientras descubría su rostro que estaba cubierto por el sombrero usando su pistola.

En la mesa, Blue y Gold se sentaron frente a frente, mientras que todos los demás estaban observando el duelo que iban a tener ellos. Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si desprendieran flamas ardientes de ellas. En sus manos tenían su juego de cinco cartas, para poder jugar Poker. En la mesa estaba el papel del contrato que había mencionado Crystal como parte de la apuesta de Blue, y como la apuesta de Gold, una bolsa de dinero.

En la mano de Gold, solo tenía un par de reyes y un par de ases. Mientras que en la mano de Blue tenía una mala mano con cartas de diferentes valores. No podía ganarle el dinero con esa mano. Lo único que tenía era un Rey de diamantes y un as de diamantes por la que bajo sus tres cartas y Gold solo bajo la que no la servía esperando un as o un rey.

- Parece que tienes una buena mano ahí chico. – Le decía Blue a Gold viendo que tenía aún sus cuatro cartas en mano.

- Creo que tengo mejor mano que la de usted, señorita. – Gold parecía estar muy confiado, que le soltó una sonrisa al ver que posiblemente no tenía un buen juego.

- Será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Yo nunca pierdo… – Blue arrebato sus tres cartas de la mesa para ver si tenía un buen juego, lo cual le sorprendió. – Como ahora. – Se decía mientras sostenía una risa burlona.

- Ahora veremos. – En eso Gold vio que tenía un rey. Lo que le faltaba para hacer Full. – Creo que esta sería la primera vez que usted pierda señorita.

- Parece que estas muy confiado muchacho. ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos sabor al juego? – Blue estaba tratando de persuadir a Gold para que apostara.

- Gold. No lo hagas. Ella debe de tramar algo. – Le susurraba Crystal a Gold pues sabía que su jefa tramaba algo.

- No te preocupes Crys. Yo se que hacer.

- ¿Y bien chico rudo? ¿Vas a apostar o no?

- Claro que si, pero… ¿Qué apostara señorita?

- Que te parece si… - Blue tomo su chaleco para abrirlo un poco y luego desabotono el primer botón mientras que se acercaba a el. – Llegamos a un acuerdo. – En eso de su blusa saco un pendiente de diamante con una cadena de oro.

- Me parece bien. – Gold parecía estar algo nervioso por la forma de apostar de Blue. Pero estaba algo emocionado por ganar algo más en ese juego. – Aquí va mi parte.

- Eso no es suficiente con lo que yo ofrecí. Ese poco de dinero es un insulto de apuesta.

- ¿Y que más quieres que apueste si es todo lo que tengo?

- Tu ropa.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Tu ropa. Quítatela y ponla en apuesta.

- Bien, pero me quedo con el sombrero. – En eso Gold se quito su gabardina, su camisa, sus botas, sus pantalones.

- ¿Quién te iba a pedir tu sombrero?

Durante un rato que Gold permanecía sin ropa, solo pudo usar su sombrero para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo, que lo único que le quedaba era su ropa interior. Pero el tiempo pasaba y los insultos entre ambos continuaban. Hasta que Gold bajo sus cartas para mostrar que tenía Full al Rey. Lo cual eso asombro a todos los espectadores que estaban esperando a ver las cartas de la señorita Blue.

- Creo que le gane señorita Blue. – En eso Gold empezó a tomar su ropa y el dinero que estaba en la mesa, hasta que ella lo detuvo.

- Será mejor que no comas ansias, que aún es temprano para que ganes. – En eso Blue saco su juego. Con el cual todos quedaron boquiabiertos. – Creo que gane.

- No… no puede ser.

Gold no podía creer que aparte de haber perdido la apuesta de todo el dinero que el traía, su ropa y lo más importante el haber perdido el contrato con el que iba a liberar a Crystal de ese sucio trabajo. Estaba muy deprimido que no podía mirarle a la cara a Crys. Blue se acerco a el y rodeo su cuello con sus manos para susurrarle al oído unas palabras para burlarse de el.

- Supongo que no te la llevaras de aquí. Pero si quieres volver a intentarlo, aceptare tu reto con gusto. – En eso le dio un travieso beso en la mejilla y se retiro. – Bien muchachos, el ya no tiene dinero que gastar. Sáquenlo de la cantina.

- ¿Qué?

Fuera de la cantina. Explotaro estaba bebiendo un poco de agua de donde lo había dejado su compañero Gold, pero cuando empezó a escuchar disturbios dentro de la cantina. El se acerco a la entrada para ver que pasaba, solo que antes de que pudiera observar bien lo que pasaba, Gold fue lanzado sin nada de ropa, más que su sombrero, por dos tipos grandes a donde el estaba. Dejándolos a ambos desmayados por un rato.

- Maldición. ¿Cómo es que pude perder contra ella?

- ¿Grrrua? – Su compañero parecía estar confundido por lo que el decía. Y aún más del porque el estaba sin ropa.

- Perdón Crys. No pude cumplir con mi palabra. Pero no me rendiré. – Se decía Gold mientras se levantaba del suelo y se ponía el sombrero de nuevo a su cabeza.

- Gruua. – En eso Explotaro trataba de quitarle su sombrero y tapar su entrepierna con el.

- Gracias amigo. Se me había olvidado que perdí mi ropa también en esa apuesta. – Decía Gold con su rostro enrojecido. – Ahora tendré que buscarme algo de ropa

Mientras que el pobre muchacho se cubría su entrepierna con su sombrero, trato de cubrirse con su compañero para poder buscar cuando menos una tienda de ropa abierta. Aunque sea robársela a alguien que recién se la haya comprado

Hasta que a lo lejos, pudo observar a un tipo pelirrojo salir de una tienda de alto prestigió en lo que estaba en ese basurero de pueblo al que había llegado. Pudo ver bien que ese tipo tenía todo un conjunto de ropa nueva. Muy elegante al parecer, ya que era un saco con pantalones de tirantes negros y una camisa que incluía en el un moño negro. Ese conjunto era esplendido. Tan bueno que montó rápido en su Thyplosion y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacía ese traje y arrebatárselo a aquel tipo.

- Oye. Idiota. Regrésame mi traje nuevo. – Le gritaba con ira el tipo a Gold mientras que corría tras de el.

- Perdón, pero la necesito. Te prometo que te la pagare cuando pueda.

Le trataba de decir Gold a aquel sujeto, pero el ruido que causaban los golpes del galope que daba su compañero evitaba que sus gritos los escuchara aquel caballero. Solo que el joven que lo estaba persiguiendo se detuvo al ver que no podía alcanzarlo corriendo por lo que silbo con fuerza y arriba de la tienda en donde había comprado su traje nuevo, apareció un ave de plumaje negro quien le sujeto de la espalda con sus afiladas garras.

- Vamos Honchkrow. Tenemos que alcanzar a ese idiota que se robo mi traje.

- Honch. – Le respondió mientras que se elevaba lo más alto que pudo en el desierto.

En la cima de una de las montañas arenosas del caluroso desierto. Gold entro en una cueva en la que estaba llena de fajones de billetes. También el lugar estaba repleto de varios sacos polvorientos en los cuales empezó a buscar de entre ellos un par de botas que le sobraran. Pero cuando estaba tumbado encima de unos sacos escucho unos pasos entrar por la cueva. Por lo que de entre sus cosas empezó a buscar un arma mientras que seguía dándole la espalda para atacar en el momento preciso.

- Alto ahí. Te metiste con el tipo equivocado. – Le decía Gold al sujeto que entraba mientras empuñaba con fuerza su arma.

- ¿No eres el idiota que se robo mi traje? – Respondió de mala gana mientras que también desenfundo su revolver.

- Si, fui yo. Pero te lo pagare ahora. – Ambos parecían no ceder con sus armas.

- Será mejor que me digas de donde robaste este dinero. – El pelirrojo parecía querer arrestar a Gold por la cantidad de dinero que decoraba la cueva.

- Yo no lo robe. Bueno, no realmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – El muchacho parecía estar furioso con el.

- Es que antes me había unido a unos tipos para hacer un trabajo en el que ellos me habían dicho que era para hacer dinero fácil. Solo que no sabía que ese trabajo era el de robar un tren en movimiento por lo que cuando sacaron todo el dinero de ahí, hice que la policía nos persiguieran. Solo que cuando los atraparon me quede con todo el dinero.

- Pero eso quiere decir que te robaste ese dinero. – Decía con más ira el otro muchacho que seguía apuntándole con su arma.

- Si, talvez. Pero la mayor parte del dinero se la quedo la policía. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar de eso. Tengo que ayudar a una amiga.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – El caballero parecía no entender la preocupación de Gold que bajo su arma.

- Mi amiga Crys esta trabajando en una sucia cantina contra su voluntad por culpa de un contrato. Intente liberarla de ahí, pero perdí mi dinero y mi ropa.

- Un momento… ¿Te refieres a que apostaste su libertad? – El pelirrojo parecía estar algo confundido, pero lo que le decía Gold se le hacía familiar.

- Así es. Por eso es que retare de nuevo a Blue aún si tengo que apostar todo este dinero.

- Espera… ¿Acaso acabas de mencionar a Blue? ¿La chica de la cantina Fuego Verde?

- ¿Conoces a esa chica?

- Conocerla. Ella es famosa en el pueblo porque nunca a perdido ni una sola apuesta. Solo ha perdido contra mí un par de veces. – En eso el muchacho parecía estar sonriendo un poco, mientras que ocultaba su rostro en su sombrero.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me podrías ayudar? – Gold parecía tener mucha confianza en ese tipo, que le pidió ayuda sin dudarlo.

- Bueno... Mencionaste que tienen a tu amiga ahí contra su voluntad. Por lo que te podré ofrecer mi ayuda… Solo con una condición.

- ¿Y cómo de que sería esa condición, si se puede saber? – A Gold le empezó a dar mala espina lo que el pelirrojo pudiera pedir a cambio.

- Si ganas la apuesta, me darás la mitad de las ganancias.

- ¿Y si acaso ambos perdemos?

- Entonces con el resto de dinero que tienes aquí me tendrás que comprar un traje nuevo, pero mucho más costoso. – Gold parecía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar su oferta. Pero aún no sabría bien si le ayudaría para bien.

- Creo que no tengo otra opción. Trato hecho… - En eso el recordó que aún no le había preguntado cual era su nombre. A lo cual el caballero comprendía el porque se quedaba callado por un rato.

- Ho si. Mi nombre es Silver.

En eso ambos partieron lo más rápido que podían a la cantina en donde se encontraba Blue aún quitándole el dinero de los bolsillos a los apostadores que acudían a su cantina. Mientras que Crys trataba de mantenía las esperanzas de que Gold volviera para intentar sacarla de ese lugar en la que los tipos en la que acudían la trataban tan mal.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par con estruendo que paralizaron a toda la clientela. Todos estaban viendo a los dos tipos que entraban de aquel umbral. De ahí, reconocían al muchacho que habían lanzado anteriormente y también al sujeto que lo acompañaba, quien es un gran apostador de por esos lares.

- Blue vengo a desafiarte de nuevo. – Grito Gold mientras que caminaba a donde se encontraba Blue.

- Ya era hora. ¿Por qué tardaste? – Le replico Blue mientras le dio un sorbo a su copa.

- Tuve que conseguir un poco de dinero y ayuda. – En eso le mostró su costal de dinero y a Silver en el otro lado.

- Vaya, supongo que no me dejaran ganar. – Le respondió mientras que se burlaba de el.

- Dejemos de hablar y empecemos a jugar. – Gold ya quería que lo dejaran de molestar.

En la mesa, solo los tres jugadores y el Diller estaban puestos en el juego, mientras que los demás clientes sentían una fuerte tensión en la atmosfera de ese lugar. Sabían bien que ese desafío pudiera ser el más difícil que la dueña del lugar haya tenido nunca.

El Diller les repartió a cada uno cinco cartas para iniciar el juego. Blue parecía reírse con el juego que le había salido, por lo que hacía que Gold se sintiera desconfiado. Pero cuando vio su mano, solo pudo ver que no tenía nada. Pura basura. Lo único que pudo ver que posiblemente fuera algo bueno fueron el as y la reina de corazones. En lo que podía pensar era el de arriesgarse o el de cambiar todas sus cartas. Mientras tanto observo a Silver quien parecía estar completamente serio y tranquilo. Le era difícil saber si el tenía cuando menos un buen juego.

Todos cambiaron sus cartas, Gold se arriesgo y cambio sus tres cartas que no le servían. Silver solo cambio una carta y Blue solo cambio dos de sus cartas. Cuando el Diller volvió a repartir las cartas. Solo que Blue detuvo a Gold y a Silver antes de que pudieran levantar sus cartas.

- Chicos. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un todo o nada?

- ¿A qué se refiere señorita? – Gold parecía no comprender bien lo que decía.

- Bien. Primero que nada solo apostaremos para ver que tan buen juego tienen. Eso claro, sin abrir las cartas que les acaban de repartir. Esto termina hasta que uno se rinda antes de que se decida voltear sus cartas.

- Me parece que tramas algo Blue. – Silver parecía comprender un poco lo que tramaba Blue, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

- ¿Y bien muchachos? ¿Aceptan o se retiran?

- Yo no me retiro. Estoy seguro de que le ganare.

En eso Gold, Silver y Blue comenzaron a lanzar fajones de dinero mientras que esperaban a que alguno de los que estaban en la mesa se rindiera. Lo cual para Gold, esa no era una opción. La cuestión era. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar seguro que las cartas que le dieron le harían ganar?

Hasta que a ninguno de ellos le quedaba suficiente dinero para apostar, Silver decidió rendirse. Sabía que las cartas que tenían no eran un buen juego y el intentar saber si Blue tenía un juego bueno ya le era imposible. Aparte de que las cartas que tenían solo eran dos pares y no sabía si la carta que le habían dado pudiera ser basura puesto a que si Blue tenía tercia el perdería.

- Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo chico rudo.

- Pero yo estoy decidido a ganar.

- En ese caso no te molestara que abras tu juego primero.

El suspenso se podía sentir, por lo que Gold puso sus dos cartas que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y empezó a destapar carta por carta. La primera era un rey corazones. La segunda era un 10 de corazones. Lo único que le faltaba para ganar era un Joto de corazones pero no tenía la fortaleza para levantarla. Sabía que si no tenía esa carta Blue podría ganar. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantar su última carta. Blue le detuvo su mano.

- Espera muchacho, aún no he mostrado mi juego. – En eso Blue bajo sus dos cartas, las cuales eran un as, un rey y una reina de espadas. – Supongo que querrás ver mis otras dos cartas. – En eso destapo una de sus cartas y todos vieron que tenía ella un 10 de espadas. – Esto parece como si el que tenga la J gana. ¿No crees eso? – En eso Gold trago un poco de saliva y volvió a poner su mano sobre la mesa. – A la cuenta de tres abrimos nuestro juego… Uno… Dos… Tres… Ahora.

En eso el tiempo en esa mesa parecía haberse detenido. Todos no sabían si mirar o voltear a otro lado. A Gold, Silver y Blue les empezaron a brotar gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo que tenían.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a avanzar, todos los tipos que estaban viendo el juego gritaron de alegría brindando y bebiendo a montón los tarros de cerveza. Los tres jugadores no podían creer lo que había pasado.

- Felicitaciones. Parece que has ganado. – Le dijo Silver al ganador. Mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Gracias. Supongo que era algo inesperado.

Cuando voltearon ambos a la mesa vieron una J de corazones y del lado contrario un cinco de espadas. Gold había ganado y todo por suerte. El se sentía aliviado que no sabía si saltar de alegría o si ir a robarle un beso a Crys.

Pero cuando intento acercarse a ella, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo causando estruendo. De la luz que se generaba de la entrada solo podían distinguir tres figuras entrando por esa puerta. Cuando sus ojos se acoplaron a la luz que entraba vieron a dos tipos vestidos iguales, solo que uno tenía una camisa roja y el otro una camisa verde. Y al lado del tipo de camisa roja había una dama con vestido rosa y con sombrero que le ocultaba un poco su rostro y parte de su rubio cabello, quien estaba sujeta tímidamente del brazo de aquel sujeto.

- Cielos. Son los dueños del lugar. – Grito uno de los clientes que estaba ocultando su tarro de cerveza en su espalda.

- ¿Los dueños? – Gold y Crys parecían estar confundidos.

Cuando ellos entraron al lugar los clientes parecían estar temiendo por su regreso. Inclusive sin que Gold Crys y Silver se dieran cuenta. Blue trato de escabullirse, agachándose y moviéndose sigilosamente a la salida trasera del establecimiento. Solo que el tipo de camisa verde la sujeto de su chaleco antes de que pudiera haber logrado su objetivo.

- Blue. ¿Me puedes explicar que diablos hace esta gente apostando? – El tipo parecía estar muy molesto con ella.

- Veras Green… El negocio empezó a estar quebrando y el juego era lo único que atraía clientela al lugar.- Trato de responderle Blue a Green.

- Te dije que no era buena idea dejarla a cargo mientras que salíamos de vacaciones a Europa. – Le grito desde donde estaba su amigo a Green.

- Si Red. Tenías razón. Muy raro en ti que digamos.

- Oye. ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? – En eso Red empezó a jalarse las mangas para comenzar una disputa.

- Alto ustedes dos. ¿Siempre van a estar peleándose el uno al otro? – Les grito la damisela a ambos haciendo que ambos se apenaran de sus actos.

- Perdón Yellow. Lo sentimos. – Respondieron ambos al unisono.

- Un momento, un momento, un momento. ¿Ustedes son los dueños? – Gold interrumpió la plática de los sujetos que habían entrado. – Creía que ella era la dueña del lugar.

- Igualmente pensaba que Blue era la dueña. – Crys parecía estar confundida.

- Bueno verán…, es que los tres íbamos a ir a Europa a recorrer todos esos países lujosos porque hace tres años habíamos celebrado nuestro matrimonio y ese era nuestro regalo de bodas. – En eso Red tomo a Yellow entre sus brazos. – Solo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos hablar con el idioma de esos lugares. Por lo que Green se ofreció a traducirnos los idiomas.

- Pero como no sabían ellos como dejar el negocio. Green dejo a Blue como encargada. – Continúo hablando Yellow.

- Eso lo explica todo. Pero no explica el porque ella mantuvo contra su voluntad a Crys. – Gold parecía estar molesta con Blue.

- Bien. Es que como necesitaba a una camarera atractiva para el lugar. No podía dejarla ir. – Respondió Blue algo apenada. – Pero sabes… La habría dejado ir si me hubieras hecho unos favores. – En eso Gold se ruborizo y le pregunto algo apenado.

- ¿Y… qué tipo de favor estamos hablando?

- Gold. – En eso Crys se enfado con lo que el había dicho y le jalo de una de sus orejas.

- Perdón. Era broma, era broma.

El asunto parecía estar arreglado en ese lugar y Gold tuvo que cumplir su trato. Le dio la mitad de las ganancias a Silver por haberlo ayudado a jugar. Mientras tanto Red y Green volvieron a estar al tanto de su negocio sacando todo juego de apuestas de su establecimiento y regañando a Blue de las travesuras que había hecho en su ausencia.

Mientras tanto, Gold y Crys cabalgaron lejos en dirección al ocaso, con el dinero que había obtenido y con la otra parte que tenía el guardando en aquella cueva.

- Gold. Gracias por salvarme. – En eso Crys le sujeto la cabeza de Gold y le dio un apasionado beso mientras que Explotaro seguía corriendo.

- No me lo agradezcas Crys. Cuando vuelvas a meterte en problemas solo avísame. – Le respondió algo apenado. – Solo que si quieres. Puedes seguir agradeciéndomelo.

- Hay Gold. Claro que lo hare. Pero dime. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- Bien, creo que a un lugar lejos de este pueblo. Y también a donde pueda llevarnos todo este dinero.


End file.
